fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Belaius
Ba-LAY-us *'Alignment:' Neutral Good *'Titles:' The Giver, The Gladsome Stranger, The Good Father, The Balm of the Weak, The Heart of Alms *'Divine Power: '''Greater *'Overall Worldly Influence''' **'Places of Strong Influence: 'Eblund, Adara, Rygild **'Places of Moderate Influence: 'Gibling, Urdur **'Places of Minor Influence: 'Tepliri, Burglig, Yargald *'Favored Weapon:' Morningstar Dominion Domains: Community, Healing, Protection, Retribution, Good Belaius's heart lies in the love and kinship that unites people and their desire to nurture and improve the lives of those in that community. His power can also be felt in the impulses of empathy and kindness, particularly the desire to spread good will to strangers and make them feel like family. Though Retribution is still in his portfolio, it is not as prominent in his dogma as in the past, as unity, health, and community are his greatest focuses. This does not mean that the god is weak or a coward, however, for his wrath is great when roused (and that usually takes an absolute failure of diplomacy and unrepentantly hostile enemy), as it is the wrath of a parent protecting its children. Symbols Holy Symbol: The outline of a shield with an inner circle containing an eight-pointed star. The shield represents Belaius's desire to protect; the circle, the unbroken unity of community; and the star, the source of goodness at the community's heart, signifying vigilance and guidance to those within and without. The star's points also stand for the barbs waiting to retaliate against those who intend harm to what is held dear (this aspect is not as emphasized as in past days). Holy Animal: '''The honeybee. '''Long ago, Belaius deemed the honeybee his favored animal, for it represents all aspects of his faith in manifold ways. Each bee works to benefit the community as a whole, and fights fiercly to protect its brethren. In addition, they produce honey -- something as healthful and sweet as the words of his faith. His affinity for these creatures is so great that over time, the bees in lands under his influence are subtly changed, their yellow turning a silver-white, and their honey becoming noticably more healthful. Due to this, communities heavily influenced by Belaius tend to cultivate blossoms throughout their settlements, hold preserved bees as good luck charms and holy symbols, and make sacred candles from their wax. As a consequence, it is also not unusual for communities heavily influenced by the god and benefitting from the bees to be generally happier and healthier (if even only slightly moreso) than those around them. Description Belaius is generally perceived as male, but due to his desire for humility, is almost never displayed in art or sculpture. When he is, which is rare, he is usually depicted as a man in white traveler's robes, cowled, and with a scarf covering his face so that only his eyes can be seen. Artists generally emphasize the eyes to appear kind and imply a smile behind the covering. Usually he is given wrinkles to imply age, and his arms are almost always spread for an embrace or are reaching out as though to take one's hand to offer aid. His morningstar is usually slung, with him often holding a staff instead. Dogma *I do not demand recognition, nor tribute in my name -- right action is tribute enough. *So should the same be true for you. *Lead by example; change by action. *Satisfy what is vital, then teach the solution. *Do not stand idle at a cry for help. *Treat each man as your brother, each woman, your sister. *Remember: A kind act will echo a thousandfold. Organization Ranks in the Belaian church are mostly a formality to ease organization and function, since an egalitarian-as-possible atmosphere is preferred. They are generally given based on personality, community work, and knowledge of the faith, with the idea that those people, when vested with more power, would be most adept at improving the lives of those around them -- there is not a lot of homage expected based on rank. The "lowest" layer of the church are the laypeople, who, if chosen by a priest for particular merit, may learn the faith at the priest's side, usually as a live-in apprentice. Upon satisfactory demonstration of character, a layperson discards their old name for one chosen by their priest to demonstrate their merits. Acolytes are subsequently addressed by their new name, which is kept for life. Priests, however, are generally addressed by everyone as "Brother" or "Sister" and then their name, and Communarchs are addressed as "Father" or "Mother" and then their name. To address a priest or Communarch by just their name is a privilege, and an offense of assumed familiarity in the eyes of the faithful if that is not the true case. Lands experiencing Belaius's influence are divided into diocese, each concentrated around a major population center. Each diocese is overseen by a Communarch, who is elected by the priests of that area and advised by those same priests. The congregation affected by the new vacancy then chooses from a pool of acolytes selected by the new Communarch to ascend to the priesthood. A council composed of the Communarchs oversees the needs of the church and meets once a season or in emergency sessions. If a Communarch leaves their position, they are subsequently addressed as Father or Mother of Merit. Followers Due to his dogma and the church's activities, Belaius is understandably popular with the poor and disenfranchised. An unfortunate side effect of this popularity is that the church must be somewhat suspicius of everyone to avoid being scammed or used. To the rich, the church is a mixed blessing because on one hand, it is easy to gain favor with public donations to worthy causes, but on the other hand, as Belaius becomes more influential in an area, the pressure to give up money increases from others' expectations to be more charitable. The church is an avid supporter and creator of hospices, clinics, orphanages, schools, poorhouses, and other institutions that are vital to community welfare. Being funded mainly on donations, only enough money is kept on an annual basis to maintain church properties and the clergy as well as pay for reasonable emergencies -- all else is used for charitable causes and community improvement. It is preferred that anything opulent such as fancy clothing and large churches be obtained only by unsolicited donations, and if they are, that they be used as much as possible to derive maximum value. For this reason, large holdings such as cathedrals are usually integral community centers because they also serve as meeting halls, courthouses, and even places of worship for other good-aligned deities -- essentially whatever best serves the community. Celebrations, Festivals, & Observed Holidays Alliances & Animosities